


You are not a delicate flower

by Cutieyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, If you don't like smut skip chapter 4, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Other Characters - Freeform, Past kuroo/yama, Seizure, Smut, Tsukuishima Kei, Yamaugchi Tadashi, it's full on Tsukkiyama I swear, its not what it seems really, maybe smut, nor is it kuroyama, only mentions of past kuroyama, this is not a kurotsuki fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutieyama/pseuds/Cutieyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei and Tadashi are finally married, but struggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traffic

"Not again." Kei cursed at the traffic of cars in front of him. The red lights almost blinding his eyes. Usually Tsukishima was patient when it came to traffic, it gave him time to listen to the new music he just bought. But not today. Today he was finally coming home to see his lover. The blonde had been away on a business trip, out of the country. Traveling was common for him but never for longer than a month. This trip however was around 2 months. 2 months spent apart from his sweet Yamaguchi. Though Kei does consider himself lucky. He was able to convince his boss to leave 3 days early so he could make it in time for his Anniversary. 

After high school the pair went off to Tokyo to go to a university together. Their first year was when Yamaguchi finally confessed and they became official. Soon after their second year in college the two got married. They then bought a home together. Now with Kei having a steady job, and Tadashi coaching kids volleyball, the two feel as though they're finally living life as proper adults. 

Watching the car clock turn to midnight Kei practically screamed. He pictured the image of Yamaguchi. Imagining how heartbroken his husband is going to be. Coming home late is one thing but missing their anniversary. Kei felt like he was gonna cry, or vomit. Taking a few breaths he let his nerves drift away. He had it all planned out. He bought Yamaguchi at least 3 different presents. He was going to take him out to a fancy restaurant, and they would spend the night at a 5 star resort. What he didn't plan on was for his plane to be 6 hours late. He would have called but with his luck he dropped his phone in a pond. It was like the whole world was against him. 

By the time the blonde got home it was already 2 AM. He was tired a weak. Reaching the house he saw that all the lights were off, meaning Tadashi was asleep. Once again Tsukishima's heart dropped. Turning the key he entered the dark home. Slowly he took his shoes off and left his suitcase by the front door. He made his way to kitchen. Kei had only eaten breakfast wanting to save as much room for the dinner as he could. He hadn't realized how hungry he really was until he had stepped out of his car. Flicking on the lights he was greeted with a sight he was not expecting. On the table sat two cups of wine still full. There were rose pedals with a burnt out candle in the center of the table. The sight didn't make him feel any better. With the depressed feeling back his appetite was now lost. He made his way around the kitchen counter to pour himself a glass of water. When he noticed a puddle of red wine and broken glass. Kei was smart enough to connect the two and two together. Tadashi was mad. Yamaguchi was never angry. But the sight of an expensive wine bottle broken on the ground proved otherwise. Tsukshima couldn't hide any longer, he needed to go comfort his husband. 

Ignoring the mess on the ground Kei turned off the lights to the kitchen and headed for the bedroom. He expected to see the familiar freckled face asleep on the bed. But when he entered the room the bed was empty. All of the tiredness was gone now and replaced with worry. Cursing he checked the bathroom, but it was empty. He headed to the living room this time. Where he was greeted with the sight of Tadashi asleep on the couch. His husbands head was lying on the lap of a shirtless Kuroo. Kuroo was storking the brunettes hair watching him sleep. Kei was at a lost for words. He stood their staring at the two. Noticing the vodka. Tsukishima knows exactly what happens when you mix vodka with both Yamaguchi and Kuroo. The memories of that horrid day in highschool filled his mind. Kei failed to notice the grip of his fist turning his knuckles white. He wasn't sure how to feel, what to say. But in that moment, Kei felt more than he's ever felt in a lifetime.


	2. Ok but where's your shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I've based Yama after me. I suffer from seizures so he's suffering too.

"Kuroo." Kei stated. The shout of his name surprise the older man. 

"Ah there you are." He smiled as if nothing had happened. The freckled boy moved on to his side, his mouth breathing on Kuroos crouch. The blonde noticed the position of his husband. Glaring daggers at Tetsurou he ordered the other to follow him to the kitchen. Kuroo gently replaced his lap with a pillow, leaving the younger boy to rest. 

By the time they had reached the kitchen Kei had already pinned Kuroo to the wall. 

"You explain what the fuck you're doing here alone, shirtless with my husband." Tsukishima's eyes were staring right into Kuroos soul. 

"Woah husband? When did that happen." 

"That's not important right now, what the fuck are you doing. This better as hell not be what I think it is." He hissed again. 

"Listen Tsukki, whatever it is you're mad about, you're probably overthinking the whole thing." Kuroo smirked. 

The sound of his nickname coming from the other boys mouth made him all the more upset."Why the fuck are you shirtless, and why the fuck are you here? It's been years sense we've talked why the fuck now?" Kei was angry. No angry was not even close to what he was feeling. He was furious. 

"Well I ran into your boyfri-husband the other day." 

"And?"

"We exchanged numbers." 

"This isn't answering any of my questions." The blonde hissed. 

"Around midnight I got a call from him that made no sense what so ever. It actually scared me a little to be honest." Kuroo admitted. "Anyways I came over and found him crying on the ground. He was lying in the puddle of wine." His eyes darted to the broken glass on the ground. 

Kei stayed silent. Part of him was sad that he caused his husband so much pain. The other part of him still needed answers.

Kuroo continued right ahead. "Anyways I pulled him away from the broken glass and that's when I saw the vodka bottle. He'd obviously had too much. So I laid him down on the couch to rest. And then he slept and is now still asleep." 

"You expect me to believe you didn't do anything?" Kei coughed referring to the lack of a shirt.

"Kei, he fucking barfed on my tee shirt. Jesus, is this still about what happened in high school? I swear Kei, that was years ago." 

"Of course not." There was the obvious hint of uncertainty in his tone of voice. "You've done your work, why don't you head out now." 

"Fine I can tell I'm not wanted. But Kei you should know how much you scared Tadashi." Kei shuddered at the use of his husbands front name. "He thought you were dead, or that you left him. He was saying some really depressing things, look after him alright?" 

"I don't need you to tell me to look after him, he's my husband I already do."

"Before I leave can I atleast borrow a shirt." As much as Kei hated the older man he gave in and let him borrow an old shirt of his. "One more thing," he stated before shutting the door. "I'm kind of offended you didn't invited me to your wedding." Kuroo grinned causing Tsukishima to slams the door. 

Tsukishima made his way back to the living room, he sat on the table in front of the couch and watched the breaths of his lover. Tadashi really did look like a mess. His hair was all over the place, it looked as though someone was pulling his hair out. He had black and purple rings under his eyes. Freckles were being covered by the red flush. He most certainly looked wasted. Kei got up and moved the hair from his husbands eyes. Studying his face closely he leaned in and whispered apologies. He finished with a kiss on the forehead, then picked up the sleeping boy and carried him to bed. Lying him down comfortably Kei brushed his teeth then hopped in next to him. 

That night Kei had trouble sleeping. The thoughts of high school started to play in his mind once again. Shaking the bad thoughts he began to think about Tadashi, how they're finally together after 2 months of being apart. As soon as the blonde almost passed out he was awoken once again by the jerky movements of his partner. He immediately knew what was going on. Picking up his phone he dialed 911 and explained that his husband was having a seizure. Sitting up he watched as his love struggled to keep still. Foam was starting to come out of his mouth. Knowing he couldn't do anything he sat there and watched. When they were younger Tadashi was diagnosed with seizures and was able to have them mostly under control, thanks to the medication. But with Kei being gone to constantly remind Yamaguchi to take his meds, along with the alcohol, it was a dead given something like this would have happened. 

The faint sounds of sirens made the knots in Keis stomach soften. He watched as his husband was carried away and put into the ambulance. Tsukishima hated to admit it but this was a normal thing for them. Going to the hospital, being picked up in an ambulance at 5 in the morning. It was all normal. Cursing Kei got in his car and made his way to the hospital. This was not at all what he had planned for.


	3. Pinky promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks of last night events in a hospital room. Reunited after 2 months.

Yamaguchi slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the bright light filling the room. At first he was confused, the room seemed more white than usual. Sitting up he knew exactly where he was. With a sigh his body fell back down onto the bed. Tadashi had gotten used to the constant hospital trips. He just about fell asleep again when memories of last nights events started to take over his mind. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. The voice was all too familiar. With shock the hospitalized boy sat up once again. 

"Tsukki!" Standing to his feet he made his way over to his husband who was sitting in a chair across the room. Before he could make it to the other side he was met halfway. Kei then led him back to his bed explaining how he needed to rest. Tsukishima kneeled down next to the hospital bed. Once the freckled boy was lying down again Kei connected their hands together. While resting his chin on the other hand. Kei slowly dove in for a quick peck on the lips. Pulling away Tadashi flung forward wrapping his arms around the blondes neck. Kei could hear the sound of his husbands cry.

"Tadashi," Kei pulled apart and lifted the freckled face. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it in time for our anniversary." Of course he's upset. Why wouldn't he be? Kei knew he messed up. 

"I thought I'd never see you again." Tadashi sniffed through the tears. 

Instantly memories from Tsukishima's conversation with Kuroo came to vision. "Tadashi you're being dramatic. Look at me." 

Slowly Yamaguchi looked up into the yellow eyes glaring at him through the others glasses. Kei smiled. It was a genuine smile. Tadashis favorite smile. "Tadashi, baby, I love you and I'll never leave you. I promise." Kei lifted one of Tadashis hands bringing it to his mouth. Kissing over the puddle of freckles. Soon the tears turned into laughter. The smile was brought back to his lovers face. 

"I love you Tsukki." The freckled boy dove in for another kiss. This time it was a deep kiss. There lips moving against each other in perfect rhythm. They've been together long enough to have each others lips memorized. Kei was the first to pull away. 

"Now that you're feeling better, we need to talk." The smile on his husbands face faded away fast. 

"Tadashi don't look like that, you don't need to talk. Just listen okay sweetie." Tsukishima knew the sweet name calls always calmed his husband down. The brunette nodded his head, and Kei continued. 

"I planned on being there. I wanted to spend the night with you, you know I did. It was just a delay at the airport." Kei looked up and knew exactly what Tadashi was thinking. 

"Kei, God I'm an idiot. I'm sorry." 

"Shhh it's alright you didn't know, I would have called but my phone broke on the trip. Tomorrow I'll make it up to you, does that sound good?" 

Tadashi's face immediately lit up. "Yes I'd love that." He smiled. 

"Good. Now there's more we need to talk about. First of all, when I did get home you were drunk. You know how I feel about you drinking that much. You also forgot to take your pills, am I right?" Tadashi nodded affirming that Kei was correct. "That's what I thought. Babe you need to take better care of yourself. I know you're used to this, we both are. But just because we're used to it doesn't mean we should leave it like this. I don't know about you but I'd like to avoid our monthly trips to the hospital." 

"I'm sorry Kei..." Tadashi cried out. 

"Tadashi it's not your fault okay. I know you have trouble remembering your meds and usually I'm there to remind you, but this time I wasn't. But you do know alcohol does not help you in anyway." 

"I know.." 

"I know you know, just promise me you'll take better care of yourself." Kei held up his pinky. It seemed funny for two adults to be doing something so childish. But pinky promises were something special to the two. Ever sense they were kids it was a routine of theirs. Tadashi connected his pinky and brought their now connected fingers to his mouth. He placed a small kiss on the pinkies and followed with an "I promise." Smiling Kei ruffled the brunettes hair. 

"Good. Now there's one more thing." 

"What is it Kei." Tadashi sat up and made room for Kei to sit on the bed next to him. Tsukishima took his place next to his husband. They locked hands. 

"You see when I got home you were asleep on Kuroos lap." Kei watched the horrid expression fall upon Tadashis face. 

"He.. He didn't leave?" Tadashi blurted out. 

"No but it doesn't matter if he left or not, I just need to know..." Kei dragged off almost unsure if he should continue. Taking a deep breath he pressed forward. "Did anything happen between you two." 

"Kei! Oh god no. No I promise never." Tadashi shook his hands in defense. "I know I was pretty out of it, but I would never. I promise." 

"Alright Tadashi, it's alright I believe you." 

"Does this have anything to do with what happened at the training camp." Yamaguchi bluntly asked.

"No. Of course not." There was a change in Tsukishima's voice. Almost as though his tone was more harsh. "We promised not to talk about that remember." 

"You're right Tsukki, I'm sorry." The brunette apologized once again. "Did Kuroo say anything?" 

"He just explained how he got a phone call from you that made him worry. Then he found you drunk.. Do you remember anything from the phone call?" 

"I guess I remember making it.. Though I have no clue what I said." Tadashi looked down at the floor. 

"It's okay Tadashi. Forget about it. Let's just focus on our date tomorrow." Tadashi looked up smiling. 

"You're right." He smiled. "I really missed you Tsukki." The freckled boy let his head fall onto his husbands chest. Kei brought his hand up to the brunette hair, slowly stroking it. "I missed you too Tadashi, so much." He whispered. 

They stayed like that for a while until the doctors came back in to give the okay for Yamaguchi to be released. Everything seemed to be back to normal, but Kei still had that feeling in his gut that something was off. There was something being kept from him. He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really liked writing this chapter


	4. Proven love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut this chapter. You can skip it if it bothers you. Basically Yamaguchi feels as though he's disappointed Tsukishima. So he wants to prove his love. But Kei is still worried about his well being.

After hours of the doctors doing more tests on Yamaguchi, the pair were finally able to go home. Tsukishima had never been so happy to be back in bed. Even if he had been in the bed the previous night. The events happening before made Kei wish he could have stayed away a day longer. But then thinking what would happen if he wasn't there for Yamaguchi when he was having his seizure, brought a pain to his heart. In all honesty Kei was happy to be back with his love. Even if it wasn't as he had planned.

As the two stepped into their home they both immediately headed to the bedroom. Kei wanted to do nothing but sleep. Tadashi on the other hand, had other plans. 

Stepping into their room Yamaguchi surprised the other by pinning him to the bed. The freckled boy leaned down for a steamy kiss. After moving there lips together Tadashi licked at Tsukishima's making entrance for his tongue. Usually it was Kei to make the first moves. In Tadashis mind all he could think about was how he must have disappointed his husband. If the brunette were being honest with himself the whole situation made him feel like shit. So he wanted to do nothing more than to show Kei how much he loved him. 

After what seemed like minutes of Tadashis tongue exploring Keis mouth, the freckled boy pulled away for some air. 

"Tadashi-" The blonde was about to say something but the words left his mouth as the boy went back down planting kisses along Keis firm jaw. Slowly he made his way down to the boys neck. Sucking at the spots that made the taller boy pant. Yamaguchi quickly reached down to pull the taller boys shirt off, knocking the glasses off his face. Rubbing his hands along the warm muscles of Keis body. The freckled boys mouth seemed to be making its way lower and lower. He began to suck at the left nipple, knowing how much the blonde loved it when he did this. He pulled it with his teeth watching his lover gasp and the sudden pain. Then lapping over it with his tongue before heading lower. Making sure to leave love marks all down his chest, he then stopped at the pant line. There was a very visible buldge that seemed to be growing bigger by the second. The brunette looked up at his love, who was now biting his hand. Kei just nodded his head. There was no lie that Kei missed these times with his lover. And now seeing that freckled face so close to his own dick made Kei all the more needier. 

"I love you." Tadashi whispered before going down and sucking right above the pant line. All while undoing the others jeans. Soon enough Kei was lying on the bed fully nude. Tadashi made himself comfortable with his hands on Keis hips. Making sure to watch his husband as he inched closer and closer to his growing member. Just as he was about to wrap his lips around the tip he looked up to see his husband with his head back, lips slightly open, with his eyes closed, heavily panting. Tsukishima looked like an angel. So beautiful, Tadashi thought. Letting out a huff of hot air he watched as Kei moaned begging Tadashi to get to it. So he did as told. 

Tadashi finally wrapped his lips around the tip, licking away the pre cum. Sucking a little he drew back and started to suck along the shaft. Seeing Kei in this state he knew his husband wasn't going to last long. Tadashi finallt went down, trying to get as much of Tsukishima's length in as he could. Soon enough Kei could feel his dick rubbing against the back of his partners throat. Kei bucked his hips a few times and Tadashi bobbed his head up and down. Kei was about to announce he was close when the sudden heat from his cock dissapeared. 

Opening his eyes he saw Tadashi discarding his shirt. Soon he was as naked as his boyfriend. Tsukishima watched as his husbands hand soon disappeared from sight. Seconds later Tadashi was gasping and moaning. The realization that Yamaguchi was prepping himself threw Kei back into reality. He grabbed the others hand pulling it from out from his ass. 

"Tsukki?" Tadashi whimpered still in the hot mood. 

"Tadashi, as much as i would love to have sex with you, we can't risk it." 

"Tsukkiii please." He whined

"Tadashi, you just had another seizure. We should at least wait a couple days." Kei reached down finding his disclosed clothing and pulled up his boxers over his now half hard dick. 

"I just wanted to show Tsukki how much I love him." Tadashi huffed. He spoke much quieter this. 

"Hey Tadashi look at me.." Kei was now sitting with his bare back against the bed frame while Tadashi sat up and crossed his legs. "Babe we don't need sex to know we love each other."

"I don't want to disappoint Tsukki." He spoke with a frown. 

"You could never disappoint me." Kei responded grabbing wrapping his arms around his love. Reaching down again Kei grabbed a hold of his tee shirt that was discarded earlier. He pulled the over sized shirt over his husband. Planting a kiss on his cheek. "Now why don't we sleep. We need a good nights rest." 

Glancing down at the still semi hard buldge Tadashi replied with "Tsukki but what about-" 

"Its okay. Yamaguchi is all that matters." He responded while finally falling asleep with his love in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: kages milk obsession causes problems for Kuroo and Yama

**Author's Note:**

> They're caught in a bad situation. Kei you have the worst luck in the world.


End file.
